takistanliferevoultionfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilians: How To Make Money With Drugs
Step 1 Okay, to begin you will need to join the server and select Civilian, once you have spawned go to your ATM and withdraw some cash. Step 2 Now you have a choice you can either buy a truck license or a drivers license, If you choose a drivers license buy a car and go to step 4. Step 3 If you get a truck license you will have to go to the truck seller, best way to get there is buy a bike for $525 and cycle to it. Step 4 Now that you have your transport and storage you need to decide what drug to do, All drugs sell for $15,000 once processed so the best way to choose is to look at the gang menu and see what gangs own what gang areas to do this press "2" (if nothing happens press "Tab" and make sure "TLR Keys" are on) Then once you see what gangs own what areas join the gang you want by pressing "5" and clicking "join". Once you choose a gang take note of what drugs can be made at the gang area they own. Step 5 Once you have joined the gang area look at the type of drug you can make, then once you have decided what drug to make look for its gathering area on the map. This looks like a red circle, Each gathering zone is parred with the corresponding drug. Weed = Marijuana Cocoa = Cocaine Poppy = Heroin LSD = LSD Now begin driving to that area. Step 6 Once you are there look at the map and zoom in on your location, you will see a white circle inside the red circle at the drug gathering area. Run inside this and you will begin to gain Unprocessed drugs (It can take a while to start getting this so don't worry if you don't get any right away). Keep running around in this area until you get a message saying you can't carry any more. You can now store this in your car by going up to it and pressing "T" and selecting your drug and clicking drop. Once you have filled your car and your inventory drive back to the gang area. Step 7 Once you arrive back at the gang area go up to the flag pole and select Process Drug. If this option is not there it means your gang does not own this area. Just leave the gang and join the gang that does. If no gang owns the area you need to join any gang or make your own and capture it by selecting the option neutralize, this takes a while though. Once you have processed your drugs get back in your car. Step 8 This is the final step but probably the most dangerous. Go to the map and locate the marker that says 'Sell (The drug you are making)'. All you have to do is drive to him and select your drug and sell it. Congratulations you have now made lots of money :D Now go buy a gun and kill some cops. Tips At the start it's best to take a truck as they can carry more drugs and make more profit. Always beware of cops as when you are holding drugs they can arrest you and take them away. There is no field for LSD, all you have to do is run around the area.